


En ti quiero estar

by TylanHobrien



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Child, Sad, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylanHobrien/pseuds/TylanHobrien
Summary: Stiles y Derek nacieron y crecieron en Beacon Hills. Desde que se conocieron, Derek siempre fue el super héroe de Stiles, siempre fue quien estuvo ahí cuando Stiles necesitaba apoyo. Stiles estaba fascinado con Derek, sólo necesitabas ver la cara de admiración y devoción que ponía cada que el ojiverde siquiera respiraba. Todos lo sabían, no había nadie más especial para él que el pelinegro. Para Derek era un completo honor ser su protector, le causaba tanta intriga la manera que tenía el castaño de alegrar sus días grises, y le sorprendía el poder que tenía éste sobre él, ya que con sólo mover ese bosque de pestañas y ponerle ojitos de ciervo, Derek sería capaz de ir volando hasta las estrellas y traerle una de ellas, porque si Stiles quería que él fuera su super héroe, Derek enseguida buscaría su capa. Derek adoraba a Stiles de sobremanera, y siempre se dijo a sí mismo que, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, él se encargaría de proteger al pequeño niño.La vida tiene giros inesperados, y a veces los héroes caen en batalla, no todo es color rosa siempre, ni blanco, ni negro. La vida tiene distintos matices, y eso era algo que ellos descubrirán juntos, hasta darse cuenta lo oscura que la realidad se puede tornar.





	1. ¿Supermam o Batman?

Stiles Stilinski era un niño hermoso. Castaño, pálido, con su cuerpo y carita salpicada de lunares, unos ojos café únicos y bellísimos, largas pestañas que adornan, una nariz respingona y adorable, y sus labios rosas y suaves con forma de arco de cupido, sí, sin duda alguna era precioso. Todo lo que conocía se enamoraba de la dulzura del pequeño niño. Criado por Noah Stilinski, el Sheriff del pueblo, Stiles era un chiquillo curioso, inteligente, hiperactivo hasta los huesos, pero sobre todo, muy amable y con un gran corazón. 

A pesar de haber perdido a su mamá a muy temprana edad, y pasar muy poco tiempo con su padre debido al trabajo de este, Stiles siempre busca lo bueno de todo; de las situaciones, de las adversidades, de las personas. Eso es muy especial, porque no se limitaba a creer lo que los demás le decían, si no su mente le pedía "resolver el caso" y averiguar por sí mismo la verdad del asunto.

Desgraciadamente, así como hay niños lindos y amables, hay otros que no lo son, esto lo descubrimos cuando entro a la primaria.

Era su primer día de clases, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras; Stiles estaba muy feliz y emocionado ese día, su padre lo había llevado hasta la escuela y estaba muy bien cuando sus "nuevos compañeros" lo habían llegado en el coche de policía, su padre incluso lo había llevado hasta la puerta, y le había dado dinero para comprarse una golosina cuando tienen su descanso.

—Bueno, es hora de que entres ahí, pequeño. — dijo el Sheriff mientras dejaba un Stiles en el gran puerto de la escuela.

—Sí papá, te prometo que estaré bien, no estés triste.—dijo, mientras hacía un adorable puchero—Estoy listo, nací listo y hoy ¡por fin seré un niño de primaria! Oficialmente, claro. Haré muchos amigos y... Y.... ¡Voy a comer pizza para el almuerzo! ¿Metiste la pizza al refrigerador? La vez pasada la señora McCall tuvo que hacerlo, y estaba muy molesta, incluso dijo que t...

—¡STILES!—interrumpió el Sheriff, un poco aturdido con tanto palabrerío—Cielos, son apenas las 8 am, ¿cómo es que puedes hablar tanto, pequeño?

—Es un don.—Dijo Stiles mientras sonreía orgulloso.

—Claro que lo es.—dijo Noah mientras miraba a su niño con una sonrisa nostálgica, le recordaba demasiado a Claudia— Bueno, es momento de entrar, o llegarás tarde a tu salón.—alentó mientras se agachaba para darle un beso en la frente—Ve, pequeño.

—Te amo papá, ¡nos vemos más tarde!—gritó Stiles mientras corría hacia dentro del plantel, tropezando con sus propios pasitos y desbordando esa emoción que lo caracterizaba.

Noah sólo negó divertido, y regresó al coche patrulla para ir hacia su trabajo, sabía que Stiles estaba en buenas manos por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Stiles entró corriendo a su salón, tal como lo hacía siempre en todos lados, y tomó el primer asiento que vio disponible, sentándose con una gran sonrisa. De un momento a otro, sintió un dedo golpeando su hombro, así que se volteó para ver quién era.

—Wooooow.—dijo el pequeño Stiles, haciendo que su boca formara una o, y que sus ojitos se abrieran y brillaran. Delante de él, tenía a la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez, su cabello color fresa, su carita tan hermosa como la de un ángel, y su olor a perfume de algodón de azúcar hicieron que Stiles quedara maravillado.

—Mhhhhmmmm,—carraspeó la pequeña niña— no sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero el lugar que tienes ya está ocupado.—dijo molesta, mientras fruncía su pequeño ceño, y golpeaba sus zapatitos en el piso, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Qué dices?—respondió Stiles, con una sonrisa boba en su carita, recargado del pupitre con el rostro posado en sus manitas.

—Dijo que te quites, niño raro.—habló una voz a sus espaldas, así que Stiles se volteó para ver a quién pertenecía. 

Detrás de él, había un niño con cara de pocos amigos, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, ¿eso era gel? También llevaba una apestosa colonia como la que el señor Peter (el compañero de su papá en la comisaría) usaba a veces, incluso lo hizo sentir mareado. Y ya ni hablar de lo enojado que se veía ese niño.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres...?—cuestionó Stiles, viendo como la cara del niño se ponía roja y juntaba más las cejas en una expresión de enojo.

—El dueño de ese puesto, enano, así que muévete antes de que lo ensucies más.—escupió el mocoso mientras apretaba los puños. 

—Ya quítate, sólo estorbas.—dijo la niña con tono burlesco, sonriendole al pequeño rubio molesto. 

Eso hizo que Stiles se sintiera triste, esa hermosa niña había sido mala con él sin motivo alguno. Así que tomó su mochila, y se levantó del lugar mientras caminaba viendo hacia el suelo. Sentía su carita roja de vergüenza por lo que ese par le había dicho, él creyó que ella era una buena persona. Sin ánimos, se sentó en otra banca y tapó su cara con sus manos mientras suspiraba.

—¡Hey! Hol...

—¡Si me vas a decir que éste es tu lugar también y que me vaya porque estorbo, está bien, todo tuyo, ni siquiera lo quería!—interrumpió Stiles a la persona que recién le estaba hablando, sacando la cara de sus manos, quizá gritando un poco.

—Oh... Vaya, lo siento mucho, no quiero quitarte el lugar, sólo quería saludarte.—dijo una niña que estaba a su lado. Oh, entonces era ella quien le había hablado, caracoles— Luces triste, ¿Quieres una amiga a quién contarle? Me llamo Cora.—la pequeña le dio la mano mientras sonreía grande. A Stiles le dio confianza, así que tomó su mano y la apretó levemente. 

—Me llamó Stiles,—contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa— lamento mucho haberte gritado, es sólo que ese par de allá no fue muy amable conmigo.—dijo un poco decaído, señalando hacia donde, ahora, el par de niños enojados estaban charlando como si nada, e inclusive riéndose. 

—Agh, te refieres a ese par.—dijo Cora mientras volteaba los ojos con fastidio— Lydia Martín y Jackson Whittemore, puaj, sólo ellos se soportan.—se burló soltando una risita.

Stiles no pudo evitar reír bajito también, Cora le caía bien. De pronto, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, así que voltearon y vieron entrar a la que suponían sería su maestra. Lucía amable, con esos ojos chinos y sonrisa tranquila.

—Buenos días, pequeños.— dijo ella amablemente— Yo voy a ser su maestra, pueden decirme Señorita Yuki, espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que podamos aprender todos juntos.—animó con voz dulce mientras tomaba un gis de su escritorio y se volteaba para escribir algo en el gran pizarrón.

—Vaya,—habló Cora volteandose hacia Stiles— creí que esto sería mucho peor.—dijo riéndose levemente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de presentarnos.—alentó la Señorita Yuki, poniéndose frente al grupo de niños.

—Olvida lo que dije, esto es lo peor.—se retractó Cora, provocando que Stiles soltara una risita un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

—Bueno, pequeño, ¿por qué no nos dices tú primero cómo te llamas?—dijo la Señorita Yuki señalando a Stiles, quien se tensó ante la mirada de la maestra. Sabía que no estaba enojada, pero aún así sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por saber que lo habían atrapado riéndose. Tampoco es que ayudara mucho que Jackson estuviera burlándose de él a dos bancas de distancia.—Vamos, tesoro, aquí todos seremos amigos así que no hay nada que temer.—lo alentó la Señorita Yuki, mientras volteaba a ver a Jackson, quien había dejado de reír al instante.

Stiles se relajó, y entonces habló—Buen día, me llama Stiles Stilinski, soy hijo del Sheriff Stilinski, tengo 6 años, amo Star Wars, Batman y la pizza.—recitó orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

—No puede ser, ¡yo también amo la pizza!—dijo Cora a su lado, muy emocionada también.

La Señorita Yuki rió bajito y le pidió a Stiles sentarse. "Eso salió bastante bien" pensó Stiles.

Escuchó al resto de sus compañeritos presentarse, incluyendo a Cora (que parecía ser una amante de los Power Rangers, lo cual era genial), Jackson (que había presumido su colección de pistas de carreras para Hot Wheels) y a la hermosa Lydia (quien les había contado sobre sus clases de ballet, y eso había fascinado a Stiles). 

Después de eso, hicieron un par de cosas más, pero en general el día de muy tranquilo, por ser el primero.

Poco tiempo después, sonó la campana para el descanso, así que Stiles y Cora se levantaron emocionados por ir a comer algo. Ambos niños salieron disparados a la cancha junto con sus loncheras, y se sentaron en una banca bajo un gran árbol. Stiles sacó un tupper que contenía una rebanada de pizza de pepperoni y esperó a que Cora también sacara su comida, pero sólo pudo observar como hacia una mueca mientras miraba el contenido de su lonchera. 

—No puede ser.—dijo Cora con desánimo— Tío Peter volvió a equivocarse en los tuppers, ahora tengo que esperar a que Derek venga a buscar su comida.—frunció el ceño molesta y cruzó sus brazos, poniendo la lonchera en sus piernas.

—¿Quién es Derek?—preguntó Stiles curioso. 

—Es mi he...

Cora se vio interrumpida por una pelota estrellándose en la su lonchera, provocando que el tupper se abriera y todo el desayuno (que eran froot loops) cayera regado en el piso.

Stiles se levantó rápidamente y buscó de dónde venía la pelota, aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho. Hacía ellos venía un Jackson con cara burlesca y unas rodilleras ridículas.

—Oops, creo que alguien se quedó sin su asqueroso desayuno.—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su malvada carita mientras veía como Cora estaba de pie frente a él, con una cara furiosa y roja, y con la ropa llena de cereal—ESO es mío.—señaló Jackson a la pelota y se agachó para recojerla.

—Y ESO era mío.—murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Jackson se enderezó y volteó con cara cínica para ver quién se encontraba atrás de él.

Se le atoró el aire en los pulmones cuando vio a un niño, mucho mayor y más grande que él, parado ahí mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, las cejas juntas sobre esos ojos verdes que lanzaban fuego y los puños apretados a cada costado. 

—¿T-tú quién eres?—dijo Jackson tratando de sonar seguro, pero la verdad es que, de sólo ver a la enorme pared pelinegra y enojada que tenía enfrente, su vejiga comenzó a fallarle.

—Pues su hermano mayor, mocoso.—contestó el más grande, señalando a Cora— Y el dueño de ese asqueroso desayuno, así que tienes 3 segundos para largate antes de que te haga recogerlo con la lengua.—dijo entre dientes y levantó uno de sus dedos.—¡UNO!...

Pero no tuvo que continuar porque, después de ese grito, Jackson salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, incluso dejó caer la pelota en el proceso.

Cora empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Stiles estaba parado ahí sin siquiera poder articular palabra, cosa que era sorprendente, y con una cara de parecer haber visto a un fantasma.

—Vaya hermanito,—habló Cora entre risas— tú si que no funcionas para ser amable si no has comido.

—Basta, Cora.—espetó el mayor secamente mientras se agachaba a recojer una lonchera que estaba puesta junto a él en el piso— Toma, esto es tuyo.—dijo y le tendió a Cora lo que sería el tupper correcto de su desayuno.

—Gracias, Dereksito.—contestó Cora emocionada y tomó el el contenedor de su comida. Derek hizo una mueca ante el apodo— Lamento que ese tonto tirara tu comida, es un horrible, ¡incluso hizo sentir mal a Stiles! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?—dijo la niña dramáticamente.

—¿Qué rayos es un Stiles?—preguntó Derek con cara confundida.

—Mhm,— escuchó Derek un carraspeo a su lado. Ahí estaba sentado un niño, observándolo con sus enormes ojos abiertos y curiosos, se veía bastante bonito... No, espera, ¿qué?— yo soy Stiles.—dijo el pequeño con una sonrisita y agachó su mirada después de eso. Derek pudo ver como entrelazaba sus manos y sus mejillas se ponían algo rosas, y Derek se golpeó mentalmente por sentir ternura ante eso.

—Es mi nuevo amigo,—habló Cora entusiasmada— Stiles, Derek, Derek, Stiles.—dijo mientras señalaba de uno hacia otro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Bueno, es un gusto pequeño Stiles. Lo siento mucho si te asusté, yo realmente no estoy tan enojado.—dijo Derek mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de los dos más pequeños, y sonreía en dirección a Stiles. Luego de un momento, Stiles levantó la vista con su cara todavía algo roja, lo cual se le hizo muy tierno a Derek.— Si ese pequeño tonto vuelve a hacerles algo, no duden en decirme, ¿okay?—pidió Derek pasando la vista de Cora a Stiles varias veces.

—Sí, capitán.—contestó la castaña, poniendo su mano en la frente como saludo. Stiles sólo asintió viendo a Derek con esos enormes ojos de ciervo, curiosos y bonitos.

—Hey, no dejes que te trate mal, tú puedes decirme si lo hace, y te prometo que estaré ahí para salvarte, compañero.—dijo Derek con una sonrisa amable viendo a Stiles. Derek estaba acostumbrado a convivir con niños más pequeños y le encantaba, a parte de ser por naturaleza protector, y digamos que Stiles lucía lo suficientemente adorable como para querer cuidar de él. Stiles volvió a asentir despacito, y poco a poco formó una sonrisa en su carita.

Eso hizo a Derek sonreír aún más grande, para después levantarse, darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de ellos.

—Vaya....—suspiro el pequeño castaño. ¿Quién era Lydia Martin? 

—Sip, ese es mi hermano,—murmuró Cora con la boca llena de comida, de sándwich para ser más específicos— todo un héroe, ¿no lo crees?—chilló dramáticamente. 

—Claro que lo es, es como... Como Batman.—dijo Stiles emocionado.

Del otro lado de la cancha, vieron como Derek salía de la cafetería comiendo una bolsita de froot loops, y con una cajita de leche de fresa en una mano. 

—No, ¿sabes qué? Él es Superman.—concluyó el de lunares, sonriendo pequeñito mientras veía a Derek alejarse hacia su salón, mientras que Cora seguía devorando el sándwich de su desayuno, y robando pedazos de queso de la pizza de Stiles. 

Cuando terminó el descanso, ambos niños volvieron a su aula y el resto del día pasó completamente normal. 

Al momento de salir, sonó la campana y todos se despidieron de la Señorita Yuki, quien les dijo que los vería al día siguiente. Stiles y Cora salieron juntos hacia el portón, donde se toparon a Derek parado junto a la puerta, junto a una señora muy bonita de cabello oscuro y lacio, los ojos de Cora se parecían mucho a los de ella.

—¡Mami!—gritó Cora y salió corriendo abrazar a la mujer. Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, pero no dejó que se notara. 

—Hola, mi amor.—contestó la mujer mientras abrazaba a Cora y la levantaba un poco del suelo—¿Que tal todo hoy? 

—¡Genial! Tengo un nuevo amigo, Derek ya lo conoce. ¡Ven Stiles!—dijo Cora muy emocionada, gritando y señalando a Stiles para que se acercara. 

Stiles caminó con una sonrisita en su rostro hasta donde estaban, se sintió muy emocionado de ver a Derek ahí parado, sonriendole. 

—H-hola, yo soy Stiles... Soy amigo de Cora.—dijo el pequeño, con su típica sonrisa dulce. 

—Auch, creí que también eramos amigos, enano.—bromeó Derek con una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro que lo somos, Superman.—respondio Stiles devolviéndole el gesto a Derek. Superman... A Derek le agradaba el apodo.

—Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Talia, soy la madre de Cora y Derek.—dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable— Me alegra ver que se llevan bien, espero que pronto puedas ir a jugar con Cora a nuestra casa.—ofreció giñandole un ojo.

—¡Claro, eso me encantaría! Le preguntaré a papá cuándo podría ir.— mencionó el niño completamente fascinado. En eso, escuchó el sonido familiar del coche patrulla de su padre, así que volteó justo a tiempo para verlo estacionarse frente a la escuela— De hecho, justo acaba de llegar por mi.—anunció Stiles muy feliz.

El Sheriff se bajó del coche y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Stiles.

—Buenas tardes,—dijo al llegar junto a la señora y el par de niños a un costado del portón— alcaldesa Hale, es un gusto verla de nuevo.—saludó el Sheriff, mientras le tendía la mano a Talia.

—Ay, Noah. Te he dicho que Talia está bien.—reprendió la mujer mientras aceptaba firmemente saludo— Acabo de conocer a tu pequeño, es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo,—dijo guiñando un ojo a Stiles, provocando que éste se sonrojara— por lo visto es amigo de mis bebés, así que espero verlo pronto en la casa. 

—Oh, muchas gracias al... Talia.—se corrigió apenado— Así será. Bien Stiles, es hora de irnos.—dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño de la mano— Nos vemos luego niños, hasta luego Talia.

—¡Adiós, Sheriff!—se despidió Cora.

—Nos vemos luego, Sheriff.—dijo Derek.

—Adiós Cora, adiós señora Talia, ¡hasta luego Superman!—gritó Stiles mientras caminaba de la mano de su padre hacia el coche patrulla.

—¿Superman?—cuestionó Talia mirando a Derek, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras Cora se reía de su cara.

Mientras tanto, Stiles se subía al coche con su padre, quien lo llevaría a casa de la señora Melissa McCall, mamá de su mejor amigo Scott, para que lo cuidara hasta que él saliera de trabajar. Estaba muy emocionado por contarle su día genial a Scotty.

—Así que...—canturreó el Sheriff— ¿Cómo está eso de que el hijo de la alcalde Talia es Superman?

Las mejillas de Stiles se sonrojaron, y el pequeño no supo por qué— Emmm... Sí, es que... Digamos que hay un niño en mi curso que es algo molesto.—dijo Stiles algo nervioso— Pasó un accidente en el descanso y como que Derek le dijo que no volviera a molestarnos o tendría problemas. ¡FUE INCREÍBLE! Debiste verlo, Jackson Whittemore nunca más nos volverá a molestar.—relató el pequeño, emocionado de sólo recordarlo.

—Vaya, por lo visto fue un primer día emocionante.—dijo el Sheriff asombrado, al menos estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que había alguien cuidando de su pequeño dentro de la escuela, pero trataría de estar más al pendiente por si a ese niño Whittemore se le ocurría hacerle algo a Stiles— Me alegra que te lleves con Derek y que te cuide, pero si Jackson vuelve a hacerte algo, también puedes decirme.—dijo el Sheriff mientras aparcaba el carro frente a la casa McCall— Ve hijo, te veré más tarde.—dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de Stiles.

—Adiós papá, te veré al rato, cuiodate mucho, te amo.—le respondió Stiles mientras se bajaba corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

Antes de que incluso tocara, Melissa ya estaba abriendo la puerta y Scott salía disparado a abrazar al pequeño castaño. Sí, Scott amaba los abrazos.

—Oh, hola Scotty, espero que estés listo para escuchar la mejor historia de primer día de clases se la vida. Dijo Stiles sonriente mientras Melissa despedía a su papá agitando la mano.

—Hola Sti, cuéntame todo. ¿Hiciste amigos ?, detectan Scott mientras jalaba al castaño dentro de la casa.

—Si, pequeño, dinos cómo te fue. Alentó Melissa con una gran sonrisa.

Cabe recalcar que en la mayor parte del relato de Stiles, hicieron acto de presencia unos bonitos ojos verdes.

Claro, la escuela no siempre puede ser tan mala.


	2. Imprevistos

Stiles amaba la escuela.

Él realmente disfrutaba de la rutina que había tomado. Todas las mañanas su padre iba a dejarlo, después de eso, entraba y tomaba sus clases junto a Cora (que se había convertido en su mejor amiga también, eso no tenía muy feliz a Scott), para que a la hora del almuerzo ambos salieran juntos y esperaran a cierto pelinegro que, "accidentalmente"_, _se confundía de tupper para los desayunos más seguido de lo que se imaginan. Por lo regular Derek llegaba a veces sudado (por los entrenamientos de basketball), o muy apurado porque sus amigos le hablaban, o con una cara que los dos menores ya identificaban como "**tuve clase de matemáticas**".

A pesar de todo eso, siempre que Derek llegaba a donde estaba los dos pequeños, es como si todo se le olvidara. Bastaba ver unos ojos miel muy bonitos y tiernos, y Derek no podía evitar sonreír, incluso si antes tuvo clase de mate, o supiera que tendría clase de geografía.

No es que el ojiverde no amara ver a Cora también, él adoraba a su hermanita. Constantemente estaba cuidando de ella y sabía que la menor también sabía cuidarse sola. Pero, algo había en Stiles, algo tenía el pequeño niño que fascinaba a Derek. A pesar de sólo tener 11 años, a Derek se le apretaba el corazón cuando Stiles lo recibía con esa carita de emoción, él no se sentía merecedor de tal admiración. Stiles hablaba demasiado, eso es algo que había descubierto con experiencia. Recuerda perfectamente cuando llegó con esos calcetines de Batman y, quién sabe cómo, Stiles los notó. Derek había tenido que enfrentarse a lo que sería "El mayor debate de la vida de por qué Stiles ahora prefería con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas a Clak Kent" (así lo había nombrado Derek, y estaba secretamente orgulloso de ser una de esas razones). Sin embargo, Derek sería capaz de perder horas y horas de su tiempo con tal de ver la emoción que desprendía Stiles mientras hablaba.

Derek conocía perfectamente la situación de Stiles, él sabía sobre la señora Claudia, sobre el trabajo exhaustivo del Sheriff, sobre Melissa, sobre Scott. Él sabía que Stiles no pasaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, que corría de la casa McCall a la Stilinski a lo largo de los días. También sabía que, a pesar de que la señora McCall le quería mucho y era muy amable, no tenía la total atención en Stiles. Por eso Derek siempre procuraba dar todo de sí para el pequeño, darle eso que él sentía que le hacía falta.

Es por eso que, por iniciativa de Derek (después de enterarse por Stiles que la señora McCall obtuvo un puesto de enfermera en el Hospital de Beacon), Stiles empezó a frecuentar muy, muy seguido la mansión Hale por las tardes. La señora Talia ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Derek le hizo la pregunta.

"_-Mamá, ¿sabes que la señora McCall, la señora que cuida de Stiles por las tardes, acaba de obtener un trabajo como enfermera?-le había comentado el pequeño a Talia- ¿Qué pasará con Stiles? ¿Dónde se va a quedar?- le cuestionó con una cara bastante preocupada para un niño de su edad, sus ojitos verdes abiertos y sus cejas fruncidas._

_-Oh, bueno... Creo que el Sheriff Noah debe de tener ya una opción, cariño.-le contestó Talia bastante confundida, aunque ya sospechaba a dónde iba todo eso, a fin de cuentas no era un secreto lo bien que se llevaban el pequeño Stiles y su bebé Derek- No te preocupes, seguro todo irá bien._

_-Bueno... Es que... Estaba pensando que...-dijo Derek bastante nervioso, mientras miraba hacia sus pies y retorcía sus manos entrelazadas- Quizá, sólo quizá... Stiles podría pasar las tardes aquí,-bingo- ¡así Cora tendría con quien jugar!-recalcó en seguida. Claro, Talia se tomó la libertad de reírse internamente de eso._

_-Oh, bueno... Esa es una ¡gran idea, cariño!-animó Talia- Mañana hablaré con el Sheriff, tú no te preocupes.-respondió mientras estiraba una mano para acariciar la carita sonriente de su pequeño niño."_

Afortunadamente, el Sheriff no había puesto mucha resistencia cuando Talia se lo propuso. Cora había saltado de alegría al saber que Stiles y ella pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos. Y qué decir de Derek, la sonrisa lo acompañó desde que el Sheriff había dicho "Lo hablaré con Melissa esta tarde, muchísimas gracias Talia", hasta que su madre fue a arroparlo esa noche, después de darle un beso en la frente y salir de su habitación, incluso mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde pudo darle una ojeada a la carita de satisfacción de este. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño muchacho.

A partir de eso, cada día a la salida del colegio, Stiles era esperado por Cora, Derek y Talia para irse juntos a la mansión Hale. Stiles estaba demasiado feliz con esto, ya que tenía muchísimo más tiempo para... Para jugar con Cora, obviamente, sí, eso. Bueno, y también para ver a Derek ¿por qué no?

Todo iba de maravilla, los 5 días de la semana los pasaba con los Hale, e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al señor Peter (hermano de la señora Talia, tío de Derek, Cora y Laura), y a Laura (hermana mayor de Derek y Cora). Todos habían quedado encantados con el pequeño niño, era un torbellino, sí, pero también era muy adorable verlo jugar con Cora, y muy divertido (para Laura y Peter) molestar a Derek si lo atrapaban sonriéndole como bobo al castañito.  
Incluso algunos días Stiles quedaba tan cansado y Noah salía tan tarde, que lo mejor era que el pequeño se quedara a dormir ahí mismo, por lo que le adaptaron un colchón para visitas en la habitación de Derek la cual a palabras del ojiverde, era más grande y espaciosa que la de Cora, así que sería más fácil que entraran los dos.

Los fines de semana, Stiles quedaba al cuidado de Melissa quien afortunadamente tenía esos días libres (Noah no quería abusar de la amabilidad de la alcaldesa, pues a pesar de que eran buenos amigos, él sabía que ella también tenía compromisos). Las primeras semanas, Stiles tuvo que aguantar los pucheros y ceños fruncidos de Scott, que no dejaba de reprochar que "estaba empezando a olvidarlo" o que "sentía que ya no era su mejor amigo". Obviamente Stiles le decía que esas eran ridiculeces porque ellos eran hermanos, y así Scott olvidaba a todo y volvía a sonreír y abrazar al pecoso como de costumbre.

Así pasaron los meses, inclusive (en las vacaciones de Navidad) los Stilinski y los McCall fueron invitados a una enorme e inolvidable cena de Noche buena, y fue en esa ocasión en que el pequeño Scotty conoció a la dulce Cora. Después de eso, el pequeño latino no quería abandonar la casa Hale, y no es como que Cora quisiera que se fuera tampoco.

Stiles estaba tan feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos se llevarán tan bien. De hecho, Scott le había confesado que Cora se le hacía muy bonita, y Cora le había dicho que (cuando fueran grandes) ella y Scott serían novios. Obviamente Stiles se lo platicó a Derek.

_"-Entonces, a Cora le gusta Scott y a Scott le gusta Cora.-había comentado el castaño con una sonrisa. Estaba sentado en posición de indio frente a Derek en la cama, y el azabache se encontraba de la misma manera. _

_-Mhm, con que le gusta Cora.-bufó Derek._

_-Oh, vamos Superman, no te molesteees.-canturreó Stiles, pasando sus brazitos por el cuello del pelinegro, sentándose en su regazo como era de costumbre cuando estaban juntos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo suelto- ¡Es genial que ellos se gusten! Quizá cuando seamos grandes como tú, ellos puedan ser... Novios-dijo Stiles, susurrando lo último._

_En el poco tiempo que Derek llevaba conociendo a Stiles, se había dado cuenta que al menor le reconfortaba mucho el contacto físico. Y, aunque Derek no era mucho de estar pegado a las personas, le permitía al pequeño estar cerca de él y abrazarlo o darle besos en la mejilla cuando lo necesitaba. No es como que a Derek secretamente le gustara, sólo lo hacía por Stiles. _

_-Lo sé, enano. No me molesta, pero Cora aún es muy pequeña para eso.-dijo el azabache poniendo su frente contra la de Stiles, por lo que sus ojos hicieron bizcos al verlo, eso hizo reír al menor- Tú también lo eres.-reprendió a broma mientras le pellizcaba la respingona nariz._

_-Ouh, basta Derek.-reía el pecoso- Yo también voy a crecer, y voy a ser novio de alguien.-dijo Stiles alzando su rostro orgulloso con los ojos cerrados._

_Derek sintió algo revolverse dentro de él, pero no supo por qué._

_-Claro que sí, pequeño.-susurró el pelinegro mientras jalaba a Stiles a un abrazo, olfateando el cabello del pecoso en el proceso. ¿Qué? El shampoo de manzanilla de Stiles olía rico, nada raro."_

Sip, todo iba de maravilla para Stiles. Scott incluso le había rogado a Melissa ser transferido a la escuela de Stiles, hasta el Sheriff había ayudado en la petición. Después de un rato, Melissa cedió, sabiendo que sería bueno que Scott, Stiles y Cora estuvieran más tiempo juntos, ellos se adoraban y Scott tendría amigos cercanos con quien pasar los descansos, ya que no le gustaba estar sólo y en la escuela en que estaba casi no tenía amiguitos. Cuando Melissa cedió, los tres chicos se le lanzaron a un abrazo de oso y muchos besos en la cara.

Por fin, iban a estar los cuatro juntos: Scott, Cora, por supuesto que Derek y él. O... Al menos eso creía Stiles.

"_Fue una tarde de Febrero, era fin de semana, así que Stiles y Scott habían sido invitados a jugar con Cora. Aunque, a decir verdad, esa tarde era más Cora y Scott jugando a la princesa y el caballero, y Stiles mirando a Derek practicar tiros a la canasta. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que..._

_-¡Derek, ven aquí!-gritó Talia desde la ventana que daba al patio- Ya es sábado, y te recuerdo que no has elegido tu taller para la secundaria, necesito que elijas para tener los papeles de inscripción listos.-dijo la alcaldesa con un leve tono de desesperación._

_-¡Voy ahora, mamá! Sólo deja que haga una perfecta canasta de tres.-gritó devuelta Derek en posición de lanzamiento._

_-¡Ahora es ahora, Hale!-apresuró Talia justo en el momento que Derek iba a lanzar, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que fallara._

_-¡Ahí voy, mamá!-contestó con desánimo mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies, y con los brazos colgando sin ganas a los costados, hasta la casa._

_-¿Qué es un "taller para la secundaria", DerDer?-dijo una vocesita curiosa detrás de Derek._

_El moreno se volteó de golpe para ver al pequeño pecoso detrás de él, sonriéndole inocentemente. Inmediatamente se tensó, es que ¿cómo rayos iba a decírselo?_

_-Oh, bueno... Verás, enano,-comenzó a decir Derek, bastante nervioso- resulta que yo estoy en sexto grado, ¿recuerdas?__ Pues_ _ya no hay otro grado de primaria, sexto es el último. Ahora debo estudiar la secundaria, voy a empezar otra vez desde un primer grado, pero es más avanzado obviamente.-explicó esperando que Stiles realmente entendiera- Stiles, yo... Yo ya no voy a ir a la misma escuela que tú.-dijo con tono triste y agachándose a la altura del menor- Voy a asistir a una nueva escuela. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Tu y yo nos seguiremos viendo todas las tardes, a parte de que ahora vas a tener a Cora y Scott durante las clases.-animó el ojiverde, esperando la reacción del menor._

_Stiles, por otro lado, tenía una cara indescifrable. No habló_ _por unos cuantos segundos que a Derek le parecieron eternos, hasta que dijo..._

_-¿Seguirás siendo mi Superman?-cuestionó con una sonrisa. Derek suspiró aliviado y jaló al pequeño en un abrazo fuerte._

_-Sí, enano, seguiré siendo tu Superman."_

Bueno, el próximo año sería bastante difícil. Ahora Stiles tendría a Scott y Cora junto con él pero... Sin duda alguna le haría mucha falta ver al pelinegro en los descansos y esperándolo en el portón después de clases. Stiles sabía que iba a seguir viendo a Derek todas las tardes, y estaba consciente que el mayor lo seguiría queriendo tanto como ahora, pero no deja de pensar en qué pasaría con Derek ahora. Él haría nuevos amigos, y no es que Stiles no quisiera eso, es sólo que no quería perder a su Derek, no quería dejar de hablar con él como lo hacía todas las tardes, no quería perder a la persona que se había dedicado a escuchar todos sus secretos, simplemente no quería que Derek salvara a otra persona de los malos.

Stiles definitivamente ya no amaba tanto la escuela.

Y tenía muchas ganas de sacarle la lengua a quien sea que hubiera inventado la "Secundaria". Pero bueno, a veces la vida no es como queremos ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me he animado a escribir una historia por primera vez en mi vida jajaja.  
Actualmente continuo escribiendola, así que disculpen si las actualizaciones tardan.  
También quiero aclarar que esta historia será inspirada en una experiencia propia, y dedicada con mucho cariño a una persona que, desgraciadamente, he perdido hace poco, pero que amé profundamente.  
Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste, les amo.


End file.
